capitalcomicsstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
General Void
=Character History= General Void is the greatest achievement of the Kalosian Empire's scientists, he is a Synthoid (synthetic Android) developed to head their military armies in a war that stretched 3 Millennia between their race and that of the Varnon. General Void had been deactivated for some time, until a group of space Mercenaries found his lifeless pod and to their horror,awoke General Void. The General made his way home to the Kalos Prime, but found that all the land had but nearly been covered by the ocean's of the world and the polar caps melted. Immediately he was contacted by the Intelligence Prime, who used the Kalosian's demise as a Spring Board to further draw General Void into his plan for amassing the 7 Weapons of Legend scattered throughout the Galaxy. Recently General Void made his way to Earth, and battled Earth's heroes of the Guardian Legion, who defeated him, and his plans to capture the scientist Dr. Argoss from Monument Labs. General Void is a synthetic Life form and and artificial intelligence, his mind works as a superior tactician and warrior, like roman generals of old. His main function is to succeed in war, and find a weakness of his opponent and destroy them. Not a lifeless machine, General Void has been known to show compassion from time to time. General Void has Vowed to help the Intelligence Prime in destroying the Varnon forever, and return Kalos Prime into the Empire it once was. Secretly the General has made plans to find the 7 Weapons of Legend and use their immense power to destroy the Intelligence Prime, whom he has learned is the cause of his Master's races demise. General Void Possesses the Cosmic Lance, a Weapon that draws cosmic energies from the Source Well, the central energy that keeps the Galaxy together, it can bend time and space, as well as fire off substantial amounts of cosmic energy, effectively leveling a Mountain if used at full power. the cosmic lance is normally held separately by General Void in 2 parts for multiple foe combat, it's at it's strongest when fully combined. His body is impact resistant and his armor is virtually invulnerable, even the Star Superion said it was like hitting a Brick wall when punching him. The Eyes and mouth of General Void light up and flash as he speaks, and during the course of a Battle his eyes may glow a Bright Yellowish color, which tells of his mood and expenditure of energy, which also allowed the Star Superion to defeat him during a Battle. Captain Starblast has the Mega Bands, also a Weapon of Legend, and has used their immense power against General Void, defeating him on numerous occasions. General Void has changed strategies, and has decided to find the remaining Weapons of Legend to use to defeat Starblast and obtain the last weapon for himself. =Powers= General Void Possesses the Cosmic Lance, a Weapon that draws cosmic energies from the Source Well, the central energy that keeps the Galaxy together, it can bend time and space, as well as fire off substantial amounts of cosmic energy, effectively leveling a Mountain if used at full power. the cosmic lance is normally held separately by General Void in 2 parts for multiple foe combat, it's at it's strongest when fully combined. His body is impact resistant and his armor is virtually invulnerable, even the Star Superion said it was like hitting a Brick wall when punching him. =Design Notes= General Void was created by Adam S. Meyer, Senior Co-founder CCS, for use with the Capital Comics Studios Universe. General Void is copyrighted under U.S. Copyright and trademark Laws, 2009. Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Villains